In recent times, a technology that equips information processing terminals with cameras and performs remote communication to display video of speakers on the terminals of both sides is used. In this situation, below Non-Patent Literature 1 describes generating an intermediate viewpoint from videos of a plurality of viewpoints by interpolation. Also, below Non-Patent Literature 2 describes changing a sight line direction of an eyeball in video.